I. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to semiconductor-based memory devices and systems.
II. Background Art
Devices, such as personal computers and laptops, cellular and smart phones, PDAs, digital cameras, smart cards, home electronics and entertainment devices, etc., include memory devices such as random access memory (RAM) and magnetoresistive RAM (MRAM) for data storage. MRAM uses magnetic fields generated by current flow to program data values in MRAM storage elements. For instance, when two magnetic fields run in parallel, a corresponding first value (e.g., ‘0’ or ‘1’) is programmed, and when the two magnetic fields run in opposing directions (anti-parallel), a corresponding second value (e.g., ‘1’ or ‘0’) is programmed.
Current techniques for MRAMs involve a traditional, single phase boost to activate storage elements for programming, where both parallel and anti-parallel programming are performed using a single phase. This type of voltage boost may be referred to herein as a traditional, selective boost. That is, one or more storage elements that are not to be currently programmed or that are unused, may be selected to provide the selective boost during the single programming phase.